She Is Your Blood
by Spitfire Maguire
Summary: When ChiChi is told in front of everyone that Goku does not wish to return to life, she runs into the arms of his sworn enemy. Are her actions romantic or other? Could there be an other? A ChiChiVegeta relationship in a different light.
1. Reaction

She Is Your Blood

Chapter 1

By Spitfire Maguire

"He does not wish to return from the dead." The Dragon's voice boomed over Capsule Corp and the crowd gathered below. A collective gasp arose. All eyes turned to stare at a young, black-haired woman. Her normally ivory skin had turned a sickly white.

Gohan gulped. Ever since his father's last words he had been expecting this, but he didn't know how his mother would take it. She had seemed so fragile lately. He turned and nervously watched her with everyone else, waiting to see her reaction.

ChiChi felt numb. She looked from face to face at Bulma, then Krillen, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Piccolo, even Gohan. Their faces showed a mixture of fear and pity. Fear of how she would react. Pity because her husband would rather be dead than live with her. She raised her chin high in defiance, and continued searching the crowd, until her eyes fell on the one person she knew would understand. Obsidian met onyx as they stared for a moment. He gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Then ChiChi did the unexpected.

Releasing a sob, she ran into the arms of her husband's sworn enemy.

He encircled her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked up and glared at the gaping crows.

"Leave us," he ordered.

Nobody moved.

"**LEAVE US**!" he bellowed, though his arms never left their comforting position. Everyone scattered like a flock of sheep. Gohan hesitated, but a further glare from Vegeta sent him scurrying into the house. Vegeta wouldn't have it in him to kill a grieving widow. He hoped.

Once everyone left, a change overtook the Saiya-jin prince. He pulled the sobbing woman further into the shelter of his arms and stroked her hair, murmuring soft words in a foreign dialect.

After several minutes, ChiChi's sobs subsided into intermittent sniffles. Vegeta continued to hold her. He sighed, "I know you're in pain, princess, but your actions were rash. They will ask questions."

"I know," she said from within the crook of his neck. Her voice was heavy with tears. "We'll say it was temporary insanity or something. I just…" her voiced trailed off.

"What?" He pulled her up to look at him.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"No," he said simply.

"Vegeta…" she pleaded.

"I'll try not to," he amended. He could see this was important to her. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm pregnant," she said before collapsing back into his arms, fresh sobs ripping from her body.

"WHAT?" Shocked, Vegeta went Super Saiya-jin. "NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

------- ------- ---------

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. 

Hi everyone! Alright, I know I'm supposed to be working on chapter 10 of "When the Elements Are Called," and I am, but this suddenly just popped into my mind and I had to get it down! Not really sure where I want to go with it, but I've always been interested in a Vegeta/ChiChi relationship, whether romantic or otherwise. As you can see in this fic, it will be otherwise. Hopefully you all will give it a try, and I appreciate your reviews. Thanks!

Spitfire Maguire


	2. Birth

She Is Your Blood

Chapter 2

By Spitfire Maguire

Three decades prior, on Vegeta-sei…

Three year old Prince Vegeta stared down at the sleeping form of the newborn baby. His sister, Princess ChiChi of Vegeta-sei, had been born a mere two hours earlier. The young prince crinkled his nose at the babe.

"Why is her face all scrunched up like that? She's ugly," he concluded.

Someone chuckled behind him and he turned to see his mother lying awake in her bed, her black hair still clinging to her damp forehead. Her face was pale from the exertion of labor, but her eyes smiled warmly at her son.

"No," she admonished gently. "She is beautiful. All babies look like that."

"Oh." Vegeta was silent for a moment as he pondered this. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." The Queen inclined her head. She was too weak to even lift her arms. Vegeta's delivery three years ago had nearly been fatal; she was never supposed to be able to carry children again. But then ChiChi had come along, her little miracle. The King had feared for his wife's life and wanted her stop the pregnancy, but she stubbornly refused. She knew there was little chance she would survive her second delivery, but she had insisted on carrying the child to term. She watched now with proud eyes as Vegeta picked up his baby sister and held her, unsure of what to do but too proud to ask. He had his father's pride.

"My prince and my princess," the Queen smiled.

"Is she my princess too, Mother?" the little boy couldn't help asking. Although he was already training to be a warrior, he still had a glow of innocence. The Queen could not restrain a tear from falling out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, she is. She is your little princess to love and protect. You will protect her, right Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded. "I will."

"Do you promise?" She looked extremely worried about something.

"I promise," he stated with a solemnity not usually found in a three year old. "On my honor as a prince and Saiya-jin warrior."

The Queen leaned back and looked relieved. But there was still so much more to say and so little time to say it.

"Don't just protect her, Vegeta. Love her, and let her love you. She is your blood."

"Yes, Mother." He was beginning to be frightened at the seriousness of her words. She turned her attention to a figure standing back in the shadows.

"Vegeta," she said, but it was not her son whom she was addressing. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a well-built man dress in armor, with only a pendant hanging around his neck denoting his royal status as King. His dark, fathomless eyes looked over the delicate form of his wife, a woman who had once been so strong and had captured his heart with her beauty and strength. And now this second child was taking her away from him.

She knew what was going through his mind.

"Don't hate her on account of me," she said knowingly. He looked away.

"Do NOT hate her on account of me!" she whispered fiercely. "Aah…" she moaned in pain and clutched at the sheets. The King rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms.

"Vegeta…"

"Don't talk," he rasped harshly. "Save your strength."

"It is my dying wish, Vegeta. Just love her."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I can deny you nothing," he whispered. "And I will deny you nothing, even in death."

Upon those words, the Queen said with her dying breath, "I love you, Vegeta." She closed her eyes and her soul left them.

Tears poured out of the King's eyes as he clutched his wife's still-warm body to his bosom.

"Mother?" Vegeta said tentatively. He had been watching the whole time, still holding his sister. She started to fuss, then cried out in hunger and some unknown grief that her young mind could not comprehend.

That night, a planet lost its beloved Queen, a man lost his wife, and two young children lost their mother.


	3. Departure

She Is Your Blood

Chapter 3

By Spitfire Maguire

Two years after the death of Vegeta-sei's Queen, life had become even more complicated for the royal family. The King was now negotiating heavily with Frieza for the preservation of his planet, his people, and their independence. Prince Vegeta had just turned five. His training was progressing at a rapid pace. Princess ChiChi had likewise been training, under the watchful eyes of her father and brother. King Vegeta had kept his wife's dying wish, and that doubled with ChiChi's natural innocence and beauty, had made him fall head over heels for his little girl. The Prince had likewise taken his role of protector seriously, even at his young age. The two were often playmates, and Vegeta made sure she never got hurt. He never coddled her and wanted her to be able to defend herself, but he never tried to purposefully hurt her either. The family had indeed become closer than ever following the death of the Queen.

One day, Vegeta was in the courtyard teaching ChiChi how to fly. She had not yet gotten the hang of it. She could float up, but going forward, backward, or any direction other than up or down was proving near impossible. She screamed in frustration and threw a small ki ball at the wall. A small hole formed next to the several hundreds of others that had been put there in the past weeks from the quick-tempered Princess. Vegeta smirked.

"Putting holes in the wall is not going to help you fly."

"But it makes me feel better!" she pouted. Saiya-jins could be highly articulate even at such a tender age. Vegeta sighed.

"You'll get the hang of it one of these days."

"Does that mean you'll still teach me, Vegeta? Until I get it right?" She gazed at him with innocent eyes.

"Until you get it right," he affirmed. He noticed his guard Nappa beckoning to them from the doorway. "Let's stop for now. I think Father wants us." ChiChi obediently followed her older brother into the castle. Nappa led them to the throne room, where he waited at the door after they entered. The King wished to speak to them alone. The children found him sitting in his royal chair.

"Papa!" ChiChi called out and ran up to her Father, launching herself into his lap. Though he'd had a serious look on his face, a smile slipped out at his daughter's exuberance. His son walked up with a little more dignity.

"Father," he said, and bowed. The King inclined his head. "Son." He sighed and a great sadness overcame him. His children looked at him curiously, waiting for him to say something. "As you know, I've been negotiating with Lord Frieza lately. He has a lot of power, and so do we, but a war between our forces would be very undesirable right now. We are not yet strong enough overcome him. I have entered into a tentative alliance with him. I'm afraid…" his voice broke off and he lowered his head.

"Papa?" ChiChi placed a small hand over his large, trembling one. He looked up, and she could see a great pain in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid you will not like the terms."

"We will do whatever you ask of us, Father," said Vegeta, sticking his chin out bravely. The King looked at him with a mixture of pride and utter sadness.

"I wish I could take your place son, but it has been requested by Frieza that you train under his command until you are ready to take the throne."

"What?" The young boy's eyes widened.

"I cannot say it will be easy. It will probably be the most difficult thing you've ever done in your life. I wanted to say no. I wanted with all my might and power to say no to that ugly lizard. But I had to act for the good of our people. I had to put being a king before being a father." His voice broke with those last words.

"Papa," ChiChi cried and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Don't cry," she said, not understanding what was happening. "It will be all right. Vegeta is strong. He will be stronger. He'll come back to us soon."

The King clutched his daughter as if she were a lifeline, then released her, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "You are leaving as well."

The girl gasped. "What? Am I to serve that lizard too?"

The King shook his head. "No, I have managed to keep your birth a secret, amazingly. Only Nappa, Vegeta, and myself know of you."

"But why?" ChiChi asked innocently. "Doesn't anybody like me?" The King smiled faintly at his daughter's naiveté. "They would like you just fine, but I had to protect you. Frieza would use you as a bargaining tool as well. It could not be prevented with Vegeta. He is my heir. I had to announce his birth. You were not supposed to happen. No one thought your mother could get pregnant again. When she did, people thought it was just rumors. When she died," he closed his eyes at the memory," we told everyone it was due to a cold and her weakened immune system from giving birth to Vegeta. We were able to keep you a secret for two years, but Frieza is very powerful and has many spies. You must leave the planet."

"No!" ChiChi cried and clung to her father. "Please don't make me leave! I love you, Papa! I'll be good, I promise. I'll hide all the time and I won't make a peep unless you tell me to. Please don't send me away! This is my home! I can't leave you and Vegeta!" At those words, she gave a tiny gasp as she remembered what her brother's fate was to be. She jumped from her father's lap and threw her arms around her older brother. "Vegeta," she sobbed. "Don't let him separate us! You can't! You told me you promised Mama that you would protect me!"

Vegeta stroked her hair, guilt plastered on his face. "I will always protect," he murmured, "even if it's from far, far away."

King Vegeta suddenly descended from his throne and picked up both his children, hugging them tightly. The three of them stayed like this for several moments, then with an agonizing sigh the King placed them back on the floor and took their hands, leading them to the door.

"Where are we going, Papa?" ChiChi asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"You are leaving now," he said without looking at her.

"Now?" she stopped dead in her tracks. "I have to leave now? But I need to pack."

"Nappa has done that for you. Hurry along. We don't have much time."

ChiChi wasn't moving, so the Prince turned around and picked up his little sister, then followed his father out the door of the throne room, through the hallway, and finally at the dock, where a small pod was being prepared for take-off. As ChiChi eyed the small pod, reality hit her for the first time on this strange day. Panicked, she started to claw at her brother, trying to get away from him. He shifted her weight in his arms and rocked her a bit, attempting to calm her down. After a few minutes, she collapsed into a fit of sobs. Vegeta held her as several tears escaped from his eyes and poured down his cheeks. ChiChi looked up. She didn't want to see her brother in pain, so she took her sleeve and wiped away her tears. That was the last time she would ever see her brother cry. He allowed himself a small smile at her actions, then set her down. He withdrew a dagger from his belt and made a cut across his right palm. ChiChi watched him curiously.

"Give me your hand, princess," he said. ChiChi trusted her older brother innately. Without reserve, she extended her right hand, palm up. He drew a line across her palm. ChiChi bit her lip, but did not cry out in pain. Vegeta took her hand and clasped it within his own. "One day, I will find you. And even if our appearance has drastically changed, we will know each other by the scar on our hands that means we share the same blood." ChiChi nodded solemnly and tried to hold back a fresh wave of tears. Vegeta then took a little bit of his cape and wrapped it around his sister's hand. Likewise, she ripped a piece of her dress and wrapped it around his. The King took her suitcase from Nappa and placed it in the pod. He picked up his daughter and held her for a moment.

"I have arranged for you to be taken to a planet called Earth. We had sent a Saiya-jin baby there 2 years ago, but have not heard anything back. Hopefully you can find this Saiya-jin and he will protect you. His name is Kakarot. In the meantime, I have made arrangements with a King there, named Gyuu Mao. He has recently lost his own wife and daughter, and has generously offered to adopt you and raise you as a Princess. Be good. Learn well. And never forget your heritage."

"Papa…" ChiChi whimpered and hugged him. "I love you."

The King closed his eyes and held his daughter tightly, cherishing the last moment he would ever have with her. "I love you too, ChiChi. You will make your mother and me very proud." He kissed her forehead, and then placed her within the pod. He stepped back and waved to Nappa, who hit a button on the panel next to them. As the ship took off, ChiChi peered out the window and waved, the piece of Vegeta's cape wound tightly around her hand.

After the little pod had disappeared from view, the King turned to his son. "You know I will never see her again," he said. Vegeta nodded. Now that his sister had left, a burning hatred had filled the hole her departure had created. A hatred he directed at his father.

"I can't believe you sold me to that filthy lizard," he hissed. The King's face went white.

"I did what I had to do," he tried to explain.

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled. "She may hold your memory dear forever, but I will always remember you as the man who sold his son out to the enemy!" He turned to leave.

"VEGETA!" his father's voice boomed. "Turn around now! You WILL hear me out!" The King was shaking all over. Vegeta turned and looked at him with a contempt no child should ever feel. The King walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Vegeta tensed but did not throw him off. The King knelt so that he was eye level with his son.

"One day, I hope you will understand the difficult choice I had to make. And I hope you will never have to make that choice yourself."

"Well thanks to you, I don't think I'll have to," Vegeta replied scathingly. The hand on his shoulder tightened, but his father remained silent for a long moment.

"You and ChiChi are all I care about, but I have an obligation to our people. I know you hate me, but I also know how much you love your sister. No matter what Frieza does to you, don't forget her, and don't forget your love for her. It may be all that you have left to keep you sane and from becoming truly evil. Remember where she is, and when you have finally escaped Frieza's clutches, and I know you will, find her. Find her and love her. She is your blood, Vegeta."

Vegeta flinched at those words. They were the same his mother had said to him on her deathbed. "I won't forget, Father. I promise." He looked his father in the eyes, and an understanding passed between them. Before he could react, his father hugged him tightly, then released him. He stood up and walked out, leaving a little boy to ponder the promise he had made, and the future he was about to face.


	4. Arrival

She Is Your Blood

Chapter 4

By Spitfire Maguire

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT** I just wanted to clarify that this story does **NOT** have incestuous overtones. I am exploring a possible sibling relationship between ChiChi and Vegeta and what kind of effect it would have on the DBZ Universe. They are in no way shape or form romantically linked in this story. In my personal opinion, it takes a great writer to successfully pull off a Vegeta/ChiChi romance and I would not place myself in that category. I do think that making them siblings is very plausible, and that's why I wrote a story about it. I've read several stories where they are siblings, but that is usually just a minor detail for background while the main plot is having them fall in love with Bulma and Goku. The sibling relationship is the focal point of this fic; the romantic links with Bulma and Goku will be there, but they will not be in the forefront of the main story.

Thank you.

---------- ------------------------ ----------------------------

ChiChi fainted.

She had just sat down with her father, Master Roshi, Bulma, and the others to watch the ensuing fight between Goku and the Saiya-jins. As soon as the screen came up, she saw who her husband's opponents would be, and promptly passed out. Everyone thought she had fainted from fear. They were wrong

It was from shock. Total and utter shock.

There, emerging from the space pods, were her old guard Nappa, and her brother. Prince Vegeta. She recognized Nappa's bald head and Vegeta's unmistakable flame-like hair. And her husband was about to fight them. Her husband, who hadn't known until last year who or what he was. Yes, she had found him, like her father had instructed, but he was different. He had no recollection of his past due to a head injury he received shortly after arriving on Earth. ChiChi's Earth father knew what he was, and what she was, and had wisely arranged a marriage between them. But even in the six years that they had been married, she'd never had the heart to tell him the truth. He was too different. Too innocent and naïve. He loved the Earth too much, and she didn't want to shatter the precious world he lived in, or hers.

She had grown to love the Earth too. Her Earth father, Gyuu Mao, had immediately greeted the Saiya-jin princess as his own daughter. She had rebelled at first though, loyal to her planet and her family. But eventually, her two year old mind couldn't handle the stress of being all alone and she welcomed the comfort that the great man offered. He did as King Vegeta had asked, and raised her as his daughter and Princess of Mount Frypan. She was schooled in the ways of royalty. From the Saiya-jin computer in the pod, she had learned the history of her race and Saiya-jin customs and traditions, in case she ever returned. But she never did. She didn't know what had happened to her family or her planet. She would sometimes gaze at the stars and look for one in particular, a comforting bright dot against the vast night sky. When she was twelve, she finally found Kakarot. Or he found her, to be more exact. She recognized him right away by his tail. Her own had been removed upon her arrival on Earth, to prevent any questions from being asked. She was surprised to hear him introduce himself as Goku, knowing his Saiya-jin name was Kakarot. She thought maybe that he had adopted another name to hide his true identity. But his manner was so different; she knew something must have happened to make him forget his past. Thinking it was a lost cause, she didn't press the matter.

Over the next several years, she trained hard under the tutelage of Gyuu Mao. She flourished as a fighter and a princess under his care. She had trained for two purposes. She trained for Goku, so that she could prove herself as an able mate, according to Saiya-jin custom. But in the back of her mind, she also trained for Vegeta. She wanted to make her older brother proud, wherever he was, by being able to take care of herself. She never lost faith that her brother would come to find her.

And there he was. As her father propped her upright and placed a cool cloth over her forehead, she studied Vegeta on the television screen. He was about her height, maybe a few inches taller. His well-built frame bespoke years of training. He was almost an exact copy of their father, minus the goatee that she faintly remembered he'd always sported. He even had the same hairstyle. His face was haughty and cold. She wondered what he had gone through to make it so. She noticed a hardness about him, and slightly shivered at the look in his eyes as he surveyed the battlefield and his opponents.

She was glad to see Nappa was still with Vegeta, though he had the same hardened look about him. He was the only person outside the royal family who knew of ChiChi's true birthright. A trusted guard and unlikely playmate, he had brightened her days when her father was busy with royal duties and Vegeta was training. He had even started her own training himself, while Vegeta assisted.

And now both Goku and their son Gohan were going to fight her brother and her guard. She had to stop it. If she had only known! She had never gotten close to Goku's idiotic Earthling friends. They were all too ridiculous for her. At the time, she had been too shy when she met them to make any lasting bonds of friendship. After she had fought Goku at the Tournament, she'd immediately left with him to get married. After that, it was just the two of them. She never invited them over. In her opinion, they were his friends. If he wanted to see them, he could pick up the phone and do it. It made for a very lonely existence for ChiChi. But she had been content with Goku. She had even learned to love him. His gentle temperament and loving nature did a lot to ease the pain of a lonely childhood. He had given her a son, Gohan, named after his adopted Earth grandfather. She was so happy then. She had given birth to the next generation of Saiya-jins. As she had looked at her son for the first time, she wondered even then if Vegeta would be proud of her. But life continued. As Gohan started to grow, she made it clear she wanted him to study. Goku preferred that he fight, given how strong the child was. He always tried to hide it from ChiChi, knowing it would upset her. But she wasn't an idiot. Their child was a full-blooded Saiya-jin! Of course he could go straight through a tree without getting hurt! ChiChi knew that this disagreement of child-rearing was a result of their class differences. She knew that Kakarot was supposed to be a third-class Saiya-jin, incredibly strong, but only basically educated. They were the foot soldiers of the Saiya-jin race. Children of royalty were different. They were the leaders of the Saiya-jin race; they had to be smart. So while Goku maintained that ChiChi did not want her son to fight, but only be a scholar, ChiChi knew differently. Of course Gohan could fight, but he had to be prepared for a birthright of which he was not yet aware.

Goku's friends thought of her in the same light. Why couldn't she let him train? It's what his father did. But her reactions had always been swift and frightening. Her temper was a characteristic of the Saiya-jin royal family. Therefore they shied away from her, and avoided telling her as long as possible that a man named Radditz had arrived, claiming he was something called a Saiya-jin and Goku's brother. Goku had fought and killed him, but died in the process, and that Namek Piccolo had taken her son away to train for arrival of the other two Saiya-jins who were coming in a year.

No one could escape her wrath that day. Looking back, she supposed that this had distanced her relationship with Goku's friends even more, but she didn't care. There were so many things she wished she could go back and fix. If only she had gone with Goku to that stupid reunion. When Radditz had shown up, she could've proved her royal status by showing him the birthmark on her collarbone, the one that every direct descendant of the royal family had. Then maybe she could've found out about her brother. What had happened to him, where he was.

But they didn't tell her until it was too late.

Now, she watched in horror as her husband's friends were killed. She could have stopped it if she was able to get there, but no one would let her go. Not even her father. He had held her back. She turned to him, furious, for the first time feeling hate for the man who had taken her in and raised her. Seeing her eyes, he had taken a step back. But she had recovered from her temporary anger. It was too late.

She had to wait with the rest of them. She didn't even know who to root for. It shocked and frightened her to her very core when she watched Vegeta kill Nappa for failing to defeat Goku.

'Oh Vegeta,' she thought. 'What's happened to make you so evil?'

ChiChi felt a sense of dread when she watched Goku and Vegeta square off. She flinched when either of them took a particularly painful hit. It was worse when Gohan was fighting him. She had wanted to grab her brother then and shake him, to tell him it was his very nephew he was beating.

Finally, when Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were all beaten masses upon the ground, still breathing, she gave a sigh of relief. No one had died. Then she watched in horror as Krillen held Yajirobe's sword over Vegeta. She had wanted to cry out, but her throat was too choked up. In that split second, she decided that if Krillen did kill her brother, she would go to all lengths to find the Dragon Balls and wish him back, so they could finally have their long-awaited reunion.

But Krillen didn't kill him. At Goku's request, he spared the Prince's life. At that moment, ChiChi had never loved her husband quite so much as she did then. She knew if he had retained the true Saiya-jin nature, she would be without a brother. But it was that odd, gentle nature he had assumed after acquiring that bump on his head that spared her brother his life.

Vegeta had crawled back in his spaceship and taken off. By this time, ChiChi and the others were in a spaceship on the way to pick up her beaten and bruised family. When they landed, she had run out, quickly scanning over her son and husband for fatal injuries, and upon finding none, continued searching the landscape for any sign of her brother. But he was already gone. At this, ChiChi let a few tears slip out. Everyone else thought it was because of the state of her family.

She cried wondering if she had lost the only chance of seeing her brother.


End file.
